Quartz University
by heavenlyfrantic
Summary: In a time of peace the gems get to go to college in this slightly au homeworld! There is ooc and their still gems but I've given them the burden of needing sleep and food haha. Rated M for future chapters,Jaspidot and Pearlmethyst ensue!
1. First Day

I kinda hate how four characters are the limit but I assure you most of the gems are in this series!

Review is loved, its motivation to keep the story going!

* * *

**First day of college down. Just small intro's.**

* * *

"J-JASPER!" the green gem yelped as she tumbled to the ground along with her mess of papers. Somehow her desk had been flipped.

Jasper laughed maniacally as she picked the desk back up "HA! Sorry P, I thought you'd be quicker."

Peridot grunted and glared up at the brute, the one who would be her roommate throughout her years at Quartz University. They had been friends since high school, more like acquaintances ,Jasper would always ask Peridot to help her with her homework and for some reason Peridot would always oblige. In the back of her mind Peridot knew she would be used the same way here, but it was better than getting paired with a stranger at the least. As she continued staring she realized the figure of the orange gem, tall and built. She had a long and unkempt white mane, her body was toned perfection and the muscles on her limbs proved it. Peridot realized she was staring longer than intended and immediately started to gather up the papers from the incident. Jasper surprisingly kneeled beside her and picked up some of the papers.

"You know it's only the first day, how do you have so much work already?" Jasper asked absurdly as she handed Peridot the papers.

Perdiot huffed and adjusted her glasses "Unlike you, I came here to succeed. I'm taking eleven classes."

Jasper chuckled and fused into her athletic attire. Her mane was now an unkempt long ponytail with bangs accompanied with a sweatband. She purposely flaunted her muscles with a tank top and shorts. "Whatever nerd. I'll be at the track with Garnet, you need anything?" Perdiot was at a loss of words as she mulled over the body of flesh in front of her. Her face turned a subtle dark green and her glasses began to fuzz and glitch images.

Jasper realized this and grinned wickedly as she flexed her muscles. "You sure you...ahh...don't need anything?" as she continued to stretch.

This caused Peridot to regain her stature to answer the question she took too long to answer "...Negative."

Jasper's grinned subsided into a pout as she shrugged and flicked her hands up as a goodbye gesture as she closed the door behind her.

Peridot let out a sigh and readjusted her desk to her liking and began to studying, not letting her thoughts get remotely close to what just had occurred. She detached her fingers from her left hand to bring up her holographic screen for research while the other started drafting notes.

* * *

**Next door**

* * *

"PEARL YOU BETTER GIVE THAT BACK" the purple gem screamed with a flushed face as she tried to snatch her bra from Pearl who was haphazardly running around the apartment.

Pear giggled as she ran to the other side of the couch "Oh come on, I'm just teasing"

Amethyst knew she was but couldn't stand the fact that Pearl had decided to flaunt the garment in her face after she had found them after doing their laundry. The two were now at a standstill trying to surpass each other's at the corners of the couch, Amethyst leaped onto the couch cushions and over the back, catching Pearl by her shoulders and pinning her down.

Amethyst smirked and poked her on the nose "Gotcha."

Pearl giggled then pecked Amethyst on the cheek "Maybe you should do your own laundry next time."

Amethyst rolled her eyes and snatched the bra out of Pearls hand using the other to hoist her girlfriend up "How do I even have laundry, I've been phasing on outfits for the past week."

Pearl brushed herself off and sighed as she crossed her arms "Your exactly right, a week. And you've had a collection of laundry sitting in the room for over a month! I only cleaned them today because the stench was unbearable!" Pearl shuddered at the thought.

Amethyst shrugged and slung her bra over her shoulder, Pearls nagging never got to her "Anyway like I was saying, Peridot needs your help with something, she said come over when you can."

Pearl beamed and clasped her hands together "Oooh I hope it's another study session, now that we're at the university they'll probably be longer than the ones we had back at Elemental!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes, as much as she loved Pearl she hated the thought of her going over to Peridot's. Amethyst felt she wasn't a match to the arrogant but resourceful green gem, Peridot had more in common with Pearl then Amethyst did. She shrugged it off and gave Pearl a hungry grin as she took her in around the waist and smashed her lips against the other. Pearl got into it as she brushed her fingers through Amethyst's hair and parted her lips to allow their tongues to roam each other's.

The kiss was cut short as Amethyst pushed Pearl away. Amethyst gave her a wink "Ciao" she said before walking away while twirling her bra by her index finger. Pearl crossed her arms and let out a subtle "Humph." before gathering her things to bring to Peridot's, she knew Amethyst did it on purpose.

Amethyst roamed into the bedroom "_That's a kiss she won't forget for a while"_ she thought as she flopped onto her bed to take a nap.


	2. Obvious Repression

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad some of you are already enjoying it even though the first chapter was so short haha.

Here's a longer one! Enjoy and reviews are loved!

* * *

**At the track...**

Jasper arrived at the track and scanned for the red gem until she saw her by the bleachers "YO G!" as she ran towards her friend.

Garnet turned to see where the sound was coming from, she should have expected none other than Jasper, in hindsight it could have been Amethyst since they both called her by that nickname. Jasper and Garnet had been friends since sophomore year of high school, both got paired up for a match in gym and now the two were inseparable when it came to working out. Both gems had unremarkable speed and strength and furthered their skills through occasional challenges with each other. Jasper had a talent for reminding Garnet of their scoreboard, always rubbing it in her face. Jasper would always have a fit of rage when she lost but to this day she was ahead by three wins. Even though they did this at Elemental they still continued the routine at the university, a routine that would not end soon. Garnet gave a subtle wave and sat down on the bench to wait for her Jasper to catch up. Once Jasper arrived she plopped on the bench next to Garnet which lifted the bench from the soil, almost hurling Garnet to the ground but her reflexes were fast enough.

Garnet adjusted her shades from the instance "Glad you could make it."

Jasper's rasp laugh filled the air "So what's the plan today! A race? Cardio exercises? I'm in the mood for anything!" She said as she got up and warmed up doing a few push-ups and cradle stretches.

Garnet smirked and got up from the bench to join in the predictable warm ups then answered Jasper "If you don't mind I'd rather jog, I've got to clear my head."

Jasper looked at the other gem bewildered, never had Garnet ever been one to go off schedule. Garnet was staring back with her renowned blank expression, Jasper knew her long enough to know that she was serious.

Jasper let out a harsh chuckle "What's got your gem in a knot?"

Garnet shrugged "School."

Jasper rolled her eyes "Don't get me started on school! I came here to work out not to hear a sob story, stop being a whiny bitch, let's go." Jasper started running off with a reluctant Garnet following behind her.

Jasper looked back to see Garnet walking and kicking rocks that laid on the track, she lost her obvious short temper and whipped back and grabbed Garnet "If you're not gonna do shit, then you're gonna be my weight." She hoisted Garnet up, both hands on each side of her waist, holding her above her head while she jogged. Garnet didn't mind at all, truthfully she wasn't in the mood to workout.

"You gonna tell me what your bumming about,so I don't have to hear about it later?" Jasper asked occasionally breathing through her gem

Garnet hesitated then sighed knowing she was going to have to say it eventually "I forgot to apply for Arena"

In a flash Jasper's face was filled with complete shock and fury as she skidded to her feet and abruptly threw Garnet to the other side of the track with full force. Garnet rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she drifted through the air. Arena was a class dedicated to fighting styles and skill of all gems, the best candidates are put into a worldwide tournament where you could win various scholarships and titles. Jasper wanted her and Garnet to go into the doubles bracket.

Garnet reached the ground and tumbled a few times before landing on her back, she was rigid as a rock, arms still crossed. She was staring into the sky when finally heard what she was waiting for.

Jasper stomped towards the red gem and started screaming excessively "ARE YOU SERIOUS G?! WE'VE PLANNED THIS SHIT FOR MONTHS AND YOU FORGET?! ITS LITERALLY THE FIRST CLASS YOU HAVE SHOULD SIGNED UP FOR!"

Jasper's mouth was now frothing and she was baring her sharpened teeth in complete anger, her fists were clenched and the pupils in her eyes were dilated. She tried to calm herself as she wiped her mouth and spoke through her teeth "You better get into that class G, or I swear to the stars you will not hear the last of it." She walked away to head back to her apartment, leaving Garnet to figure out the dilemma, she wanted to be in the tournament just as much as Jasper did.

**Back at Peridot's Apartment**

"Status Report : Success!" Peridot smiled as she had finally finished her days work. She glanced at the clock on her screen that read 5:00pm, Pearl was supposed to be showing up at around 5:30. Peridot retracted her holo and began neatly stacking her papers in folders for classes tomorrow, she almost replicated the incident from earlier as Jasper burst through the door. Peridot sat frozen in her chair as she watched Jasper slump onto the couch in the living room, she watched the sweat from the orange gem's forehead roll down to the gem on her face. She quickly shook her head, averting her eyes away from the scene. She went back to putting her work away but realized she needed the couch for her and Pearl's gaming session, then an idea came to her, time to make a strategy. She smirked at the challenge, she loved a mission.

Peridot started breaking down the steps in her head. _Okay, I know she likes working out but she only had been gone for thirty minutes, so something happened. She's not as...sweaty as she usually is. I mean her normal __perspiration__ levels are always at least 95% when she comes back..not that I should know..that._.._Last time something like this happened she wouldn't talk to me for a week...ugh_.

The green gem finally decided the best solution would to ask her roommate what was going on. She shuffled with her papers and pens and placed everything neatly in the desk drawer and a few stragglers in her backpack. She phased into a hoody and sweatpants before walking over to her roommate who seemed to be asleep, she bit her lip deciding what to say. It was unlike Peridot being unable predict the outcome, she never did get this far. A lump got caught in her throat before she could say anything as her eyes had met with another pair glaring at her.

Peridot decided to start the mission "S-so uh, how was your workout...?" Jasper continued to glare at her so she continued "Well...uh...I need the couch, for when Pearl comes over. So yeah...?" She started fiddling with her fingers and glancing around the room, the suspense was killing her, she didn't even know why she was so nervous. She let out a sigh of relief as Jasper started to adjust herself off the couch, or so what Peridot thought, instead she felt a hand roam her jawline and was pulled face to face with the other gem. Jasper's hotly breath was causing Peridot's glasses to fog up which she didn't mind, she didn't want Jasper to see her face completely flushed or the orange gems predictable smug look.

Jasper whispered in her ear "Who's Pearl?" this sent chills down Peridot's robotic structure but she managed her composure.

"J-just a friend, you've never met her? S-she went to Elemental with us" Peridot inquired.

Jasper chuckled "I wander if I should worry about her…"

Peridot became confused at the statement "What do you m-" before she could finish she was pulled into a rough kiss, Jasper took her in closer around the waist while her other hand tugged at the green gems kempt hair. Peridot unexpectedly leaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the others neck. Jasper leaned back on the couch bring Peridot along, turning the kiss into a make out session, as their tongues clashed and moans proceeded. Peridot realizing the full extent of the situation pulled away from the kiss, Jasper bit and dragged her bottom lip before letting her go.

Peridot's face was a completely different shade and her glasses were malfunctioning. Once she attained herself and her glasses refurbished she immediately got up and gave Jasper an anxious look. Jasper leaned back onto the couch and filled the room with her bitter laugh "I guess you knew what it meant too."


	3. Game Night

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming!**

* * *

Jasper usually wins in these circumstances, but Peridot wasn't gonna let her this time. She knew how to beat her roommate in some ways. She crossed her arms and smirked "If my data is correct about this so called 'relationship' you wouldn't have to worry if you actually asked me out." Peridot gave her a stern look.

Jasper glared at her, she hated when Peridot was right, which was always. This wasn't the first time that they had a heated entanglement. When Jasper had thrown a graduation party over the summer, she convinced Peridot to drink, she knew the green gem had been depressed for a while. To no surprise Peridot's tolerance for alcohol was low and she began clinging to anyone or anything in the room, mostly Jasper. Once the party was over Peridot unwittingly asked the hefty gem for a kiss, Jasper was dumbfounded upon the request but didn't decline, both gems were clearly in the wrong mind set. The kiss was short lived but Jasper couldn't get the ingenious gem out of her head since that day, Peridot could say the same for Jasper. Both gems aren't even sure if the other remembers what happened. She knows she can be a neurotic pest sometimes but the green gem has a sort of dominance to her, a will, and that sparks a fire in Jasper.

Peridot's grin widened knowing she had won as the silence in the room settled in. She took the incentive and continued to push "So if you would please move, unless you actually want to play and get your ass beat. If not then go back to working out or something." Peridot gestured with her fingers to shoo the beastly gem away. She knew she was pushing it but she couldn't help it, if anything her ego was just as big as Jaspers.

Jasper grunted as she hoisted herself off the couch and grabbed Peridot by her arm. She started to speak, avoiding Peridot's eyes "The plaza by the campus, six o'clock, tomorrow night" her voice was deep and she sounded sincere which confused Peridot. Jasper let go of the others arm and strolled into her room, shutting the door behind her. The orange gem leaned against the door and brought her face to her hands as she brought them to her chin, dragging the flesh in angst. She shook her head "_This is just perfect" _she slammed her fist on the wall and slumped onto her bed.

As soon as Peridot heard the click of the door she started freaking out as she paced around the room making gestures with her hands. She had too many scenarios going through her mind, she couldn't keep up with the statistics "_What the fuck just happened! D-did she just ask me on a date?...I-I was just joking, sort of. Ugh! I'm such an idiot, I'm going to embarass-" _her thoughts were cut short as she heard a loud pounding noise coming from Jaspers room. _"Should I go check-?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted again as she heard a knock at the door, she became frustrated for losing focus as she grasped at her crowning hair and slamming her eyes shut. She let out deep breaths and lowered her arms before answering the door to see none other than Pearl.

She was greeted with a hug "Peri!" Peridot rolled her eyes "_She knows I hate hugs_." She gave the pale gem a subtle pat on the back before inviting her in.

Peridot sat by the TV setting up the consoles and controllers as she gestured one of her robonoid fingers to Pearl "Go ahead and find something to eat if you're hungry, I didn't have time to grab the usual."

Pearl went into the kitchen and helped herself to some crackers and water, she grabbed Peridot her favorites, green grapes and an energy drink. She set everything on the coffee table then roamed around the apartment. She looked around the condo and headed to one of the doors "Wow your apartment is a lot more inviting than mine, you get your roommate yet?" she opened the door to see a figured gem sprawled about the bed making grotesque snores with drool at the seams of her bottom lip.

Peridot whipped around and whispered harshly "NO. STOP." she tried to run to the door but tripped over the tangled cords, her glasses fell off instantaneously. She hit the ground making a loud thud and crushing her glasses with her robotic structure. Pearl held in her laugh as she looked at the distraught green gem, she looked back at the snoring giant to make sure she hadn't woken up and gave Peridot a thumbs up as she closed the door as soft as she could.

Peridot grunted as she dusted herself off phased on a new pair of glasses "That's Jasper."

Pearl nodded "I've heard about her, good luck."

Peridot started to untangle the cords again trying to get her mind off the striped gem "Shush! She could be awake."

Pearl giggled "If you say so, what's today's game agenda"

Peridot pulled out a few cartridges "Hmm...Either Portal 2 or Gemstone Sega."

Pearl rolled her eyes and sighed "Portal 2 for sure, I can never beat you in GS, you know you have quite an advantage with your damned fingers, and I'd rather be your teammate than your enemy."

Peridot chuckled "Don't get mad at me because you can't handle my skills. If I remember correctly your percentage of winning last time was a fair 67.2 percent since I hadn't played it in months, plus you picked the worst gem."

The two girls played the strategy game for hours, Pearl played games for experience, always wanting to obtain achievements and find obscure items whenever possible. Portal 2 was Peridot's forte, she loved solving puzzles and coming up with strategies but she couldn't contain her rage, she wanted the satisfaction of completing the game.

Peridot lost her cool "PEARL, COME ON, SHOOT THE DAMN THING SO I CAN GET THROUGH." She frantically mashed the 'A' button that shot harmless portals at her teammate.

Before Pearl could respond both gems yelped as they heard a large snapping sound. Jasper had punched a hole through the door sending chunks of debris everywhere. She opened the door by the newly founded handle and glared at the other gems "DO. YOU. MIND." Jasper was still in her shorts and tank top but her mane was back down and was a lot shaggier than usual. She had bags under her eyes and was breathing heavily through her sharpened teeth, probably to stop herself from going into a full on rampage.

Peridot thought she was going to get mangled just by Jaspers fierce stare, Peridot sighed "Sorry, Jasper."

The orange gem reeled back into her room and slammed the door shut. Peridot looked back to Pearl "...and sorry about that Pearl."

Pearl shrugged, but was still a bit shaken "It's okay, you still want to finish the game?"

Peridot shook her head, Jaspers outburst reminded her of the day to come "Actually I'd rather not, I want to run some of my calculations by you."

"About what?"

Peridot cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses, she glanced back at the broken door then whispered "Well, your dating Amethyst right?" Pearl nodded which allowed Peridot to continue "Well...what's a 'date' actually like?"

Pearl gave her a wicked grin "Did Lapis finally ask you out?"

Peridot's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about Lapis, her mind had been focusing on school "Uh…" she couldn't find the right words to say. Lapis and Peridot were inseparable back in high school, the best friends did everything together. The last time Peridot saw her was graduation, the blue gem had gotten a scholarship somewhere off Homeworld which left Peridot miserable. She was oppressed for weeks, not wanting to play games or hang out with other friends. She hardly left the house and sulked when she had to. She knew Lapis would visit, but that probably wouldn't be till next summer. Peridot coughed and reclaimed her demeanor "No. It's someone else. Just to clarify, Lapis isn't even on Homeworld."

Pearl had also forgotten that Lapis had gone to a different school, she remembered how depressed Peridot got. She quickly tried to lighten the mood. "So who is it then?" she nudged the green gem with her elbow.

Peridot gave her a blank stare "Irrelevant."

Pearl glared at her "First off don't consider a date one of your 'missions', second of all if you don't tell me I'm not gonna help. Why would you even need any help, I thought you knew _everything_." Pearl made sure to emphasize the last part.

Peridot glared back, even if she knew everything dating was not a subject she was keen on or was ever interested in. She muttered under her breath.

Pearl leaned in closer "huh?"

Peridot huffed "_Jasper._"

Pearl started laughing hysterically "I don't think-" she had to catch her breath a few times "I don't think I can help you with that."

Peridot sighed and brought out her holographic screen to check the time, it read 12:00 AM, she smiled at the even digits then looked back at Pearl "Fine. You staying over?" she asked Pearl while putting on an alarm for the morning. She didn't want to push the subject of the date, she was thinking of calling it off anyway.

Pearl sighed, she wasn't good at dating either it was a miracle to her what Amethyst found so attractive about her snobby and know-it-all attitude. Either way she was experienced in a way Peridot wasn't, she placed a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder "Yeah but look I'll help you, but you have to listen carefully and not make everything so technical"

Peridot suddenly became focused as she pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and brought out both of her holograms "Data and analysis reconfiguration is who I am."


	4. Chemistry

**Sorry this is being dragged out guys, its just to help you situate how I see the relationships, the scenes will pick up later on.**

**And I'm so sorry, this was longer than intended. ****Keep the reviews coming as well!**

* * *

"Sapphire let's go!" Ruby called for the gem upstairs.

"Could you be patient for once?" the blue gem tried to appeal to the restless one as she ran down the stairs.

Ruby gave a cheeky smile "Nah, we gotta get to campus early if we're gonna talk to the teacher...person for Arena. We gotta get in or Jasper will...be Jasper" she went into a boxing stance bobbing back and forth, throwing a few open ended punches and kicks. "Plus we gotta meet Pearl and Amethyst for breakfast too"

Sapphire crossed her arms "you mean Rose Quartz?"

Ruby retracted her stance and contemplated what she was talking about before rolling her eyes "Yeah her, did you really expect me to remember?"

Sapphire grabbed the others hand "No but you should learn to be a bit more formal when it comes to school, especially since she will be our mentor"

Ruby grabbed Sapphire around the waist, she was tired of waiting "Maybe you should learn to let loose" she dipped the small gem and intertwined her other hand to the others, gem to gem.

Sapphire giggled "Good thing we can balance each other out" as she embraced Ruby into a subtle kiss, their gems started to resonate and glow an aurora. Their spectrums brewed into a violet complexion, gleams of light enclosed the two before a bright light flooded the room. As the radiance decayed a tall figured emerged, she was wearing a leather jacket flaunted over a blue t-shirt, accompanied with some dark jeans and sneakers. Her hair was curly but compact into the shape of a cube, she phased on a pair of her signature shades and accustomed them to her liking.

"Ready."

* * *

Pearl rattled the door knob open to her condo "Amethyst! I'm back!" She announced as she closed the door behind her. She strolled into the bedroom finding her girlfriend still fast asleep on top a mass pile of papers and books, she must have been doing homework. Pearl couldn't even say she was surprised at the scene, she wished she could have been there to help her, she knows Amethyst can lose focus easily.

"Ame come on wake up." She shook the purple gem hoping to get a response but only got subtle groans and whines instead. Pearl shook her harder "We have breakfast with-" before she could finish Amethyst had bolted up as soon as "breakfast" left the pale gems lips. Pearl smirked "You have an hour"

Amethyst sat up and yawned as she stretched her arms above her head, she wasn't one to admit, but she missed Pearl on her night away. She couldn't help but feel resentment "How was Peridot's? You guys study your asses off?"

Pearl took her laptop from the nightstand and sat on the bed to check her messages. "No, we played some games. I kind of needed it anyway, just a bit of fun before I get some real work in my classes, you know?"

Amethyst frowned "There's other ways to have fun ya know" she crawled over to Pearl and shut her laptop as she threw it at the foot of the bed.

Pearl glared at her as she crossed her arms "What was that for?"

Amethyst hovered over the pale gem as she roamed both her hands up the fabric of her skirt, gently squeezing her thighs. She leaned into her neck giving kisses to the now feverish skin then whispered "Just having fun."

Pearls eyes fluttered and her face started to flush a softened teal color "Ah...Ame...not now."

The purple gem proceeded with sucking and nipping at her neck as she snaked her hands up her girlfriends skirt to her inner thighs, stroking them tenderly. She was satisfied with a restrained moan from Pearl. As much as Pearl wanted to continue they had to start get ready, she didn't want leave Garnet waiting. She mustered up the strength she had taking Amethysts wrists and pinned her down on the bed, she smirked as purple gem became slightly flustered.

She gazed down at Amethyst "Not. Now."

Amethyst chuckled "Whatever P, you missed out on a good time." She scurried out from under her girlfriend to phase into her attire for the day, she chose to wear her varsity jacket from high school over a t-shirt with her favorite band along with some jeans and high topped fitting sneakers.

Pearl looked over to her dressed up girlfriend "Cute."

Amethyst whipped around a little embarrassed "Oh...thanks."

"Your welcome, did you get any of your work done?"

"Nah"

"Look if we finish up breakfast early I can help you before class."

"Thanks I guess, but it's not like I'm gonna pass anyway"

Pearl frowned she hated how Amethyst wasn't confident enough, she knows she can be smart, well is smart, when she applies herself "You're too modest."

Amethyst glared at her "Whatever. You gonna get ready? You were wearing that yesterday."

Pearl had forgotten to change in the morning, helping Peridot learn the fundamentals of dating was not an easy task. The pale gem was nonetheless exhausted, she wasn't even sure if she gave the right advice but it was better than nothing.

She rubbed her eyes "Oh, yeah I totally forgot. I was up for a while helping Peridot, she has a date."

Amethyst snorted "Okay one, you of all people shouldn't give dating advice, and two who did the dork ask out?"

Pearl was a bit hurt by the first comment "No one, someone asked her out"

Amethyst eyes widened "Who?"she sat back on the bed next to Pearl trying to get into the story that she couldn't quite believe

Pearl fidgeted with her fingers "I don't know if I should tell you 'of all people.' "

Amethyst gave her a fake pout and started running her hands up Pearls thighs again.

Pearl turned away and huffed "Ugh, Jasper."

Amethyst let the name sink in before busting a gut as she spun off the bed and onto the floor laughing hysterically.

"Oh man big OJ asked her out!? I gotta hear this." she pulled out her phone quickly texting her friend before turning back to a sobbing Pearl.

"Whoa, whoa, hey you good?" She sat by her on the bed again and hugged her in around the waist

"I don't know, I feel like I haven't been doing well with this dating stuff."

Amethyst looked at her baffled then chuckled "That's what you're crying about? We've only been dating like two months, I'm not good at it either, P."

Pearl shrugged "You're better at it than you think. I just feel like I don't do enough."

Amethyst embraced her closer "We've got thousands of years ahead of us, you'll get it eventually." she gave Pearl a toothy grin in which she returned. Amethyst hopped off the bed "Now get ready, I'm starving." Pearl frowned at her for ruining the moment but proceeded to change. She phased on a flannel tucked into some skinny jeans along with a bowler hat and some flats.

Amethyst looked her up and down then groaned "Why you always gotta go all out, let's go." she grabbed Pearl's hand and the house keys.

Pearl giggled "It doesn't hurt to compliment properly Amethyst."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Peridot sluggishly pressed on the alarm button on her arm and slowly emerged from her covers, sitting in an upright position. She routinely brought out her screen "Log entry: Day two, 0800." she retracted the hologram and stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn "This is going to be a long day."

Even with Pearl's session last night, Peridot was not feeling the slightest bit of confidence in going on this date. Every nook and cranny in the back of her mind had a feeling Jasper wouldn't even show up, should she even show up? Peridot just wanted to get it over with, what could the striped gem possibly want, why of all people ask her on a date. She shook her head of the conceptions and hesitated to get out of bed. She couldn't even remember half her schedule which frustrated her, she hastily got up to get out her syllabus from her backpack. While scanning the sheet she heard a brutal knock on the door and froze instantly, of course it could only be Jasper but she wasn't ready to face her yet. This was the first time Jasper had even considered personal boundaries, she would usually just barge in. Peridot quickly played out the scenarios in her head.

"_If I don't answer, she'll think I'm asleep but with her persistence the chances are high that'll she'll just barge in anyway. If I do answer then it's a basic understanding of invitation into my quarters...On the other hand if I don't…"_

Each scenario, every predicament, every step was going to fail her either way. She bulked up and squeaked "Yes?"

Jasper hesitated to speak as she furiously glared stared at the door, she didn't even know why she wanted to approach her roommate in the first place. The night before was awkward, of all things she could have done she asked the gem on a flailed her arms up in the air as her thoughts proceeded "_We coulda done coffee, a workout session, but stars forbid a stupid date."_

"Uh...breakfast?" she asked in a blunt voice.

Peridot hesitated "S-sure?" she started walking to the door but tripped over her own foot and landed face first, breaking another pair of glasses. _Ugh_.

Jasper heard the commotion and opened the door, she looked around then started laughing hysterically as she looked down to find the green gem planted to the ground.

Peridot looked up with a flushed face and phased on yet another new pair of glasses, she brushed herself off then glared at the beastly gem still laughing.

She frowned looking away "It's not that funny."

Once Jasper caught her breath she pointed to Peridot trying to control herself "Y-your hair."

Peridot looked up to her bedhead, there were infinite amounts of stray hairs everywhere and she had an energy drink lodged in one side. Peridot slammed the door in Jasper's face and frantically tried patting the horde of hair down and threw the can on the bed.

She let out a heavy sigh "A very long day."

Jasper let her chuckles subside and hopped on the couch.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Her phone had gotten a text from Amethyst "_Big OJ on a date, eh?"_

Jasper snarled and tried to text her back furiously jabbing at the screen but her fingers were too big, she would usually have Peridot do it for her but in these circumstances she would have to let it slide until she saw Amethyst again. Jasper should have saw this coming either way, she knew Peridot was talking to Pearl about the date last night. She couldn't get mad, this would be her first date too.

* * *

**Can you tell I think about their outfits too much?**


	5. Catching Up

**Chapter five has landed! **

* * *

**At Quart University**

The mornings were quite at Quartz University, there were always only a small handful of gems walking around the campus, no one enjoyed the breakfast at the cafeteria so they usually all went to the diner down the street. Garnet would be joining them soon but for now she made her way towards the campus. She heaved a nice breath of fresh air as she walked across the courtyard, she loved the frigid cold the mornings brought, as she did so she looked up to see the Arena. The Arena served as the school's monument, it was a half dome encased in a glass like material, most likely impervious with the fights that usually take place in it. She walked to the front doors and flashed her school ID at a projector, followed by a click as she strolled through opaque doors.

Today she was going to try and inquire to the instructor about joining the class. The only reason Garnet had forgotten about the classes was a feud she was having with her herself over the summer about joining the ranks in the diamond army instead of going to college. Ruby wanted action, Sapphire wanted results. In conclusion they found college would be less stressful and vital for training if they were ever to reconsider joining the army again. She had to get it done or she'd never hear the end of it from Jasper. As stubborn as the brute was she admired the willpower and overall passion she had with fighting, add that to Garnets focus and agility and you have a victor. She knew they'd definitely make it into the global rankings.

After going through an assortment hallways the red gem found the warp pad that would take her to her destination. She arrived to the glorious stage before her, lights were beneath the floors surrounding the perimeter most likely placed for evening battles but it gave the arena a glow in the mornings, in the center was the tri-diamond symbol of Homeworld. The warp pad she was on was on one side of the dome while on the other side she spotted what could only be described as pink fluff. She couldn't quite make out the object seeing that it was almost an Earth's football field length away. It was out of character with the rest of the bliss dome. She started walking towards the object with long strides, every step echoing throughout the stage, as she ventured closer she realized a figure was fidgeting away at paper. Garnet being as stoic as she is quietly waited for the gem to finish, the gem let out a big sigh as she adjusted herself from what Garnet finally realized was a desk.

The other gem looked up to Garnet giving her a warm smile, she was tall and plump with blossoming tight pink curls atop her head, some rested on her shoulders as the rest cascaded behind her. "I've been waiting for you Garnet!" she said enthusiastically. Garnet remained silent. "I'm Rose, I'll be your instructor! It's nice to finally meet you! Jasper has been putting in a good word for you." she held out her hand.

Garnet returned the hand shake and rolled her eyes "I hope she didn't cause you any trouble."

Rose giggled "She did put up quite a fight for you, but I didn't mind she has quite a spark." she cleared her throat "Anyway I have to get going but I've put you in the roster so be sure to check it when you can, welcome to the class." She waved goodbye as she headed towards the warp pad before Garnet could get out a thanks.

She took out her phone to text Jasper "Done." before proceeding to the diner.

**Down the block...**

Amethyst was making her way to diner along with Pearl who was whining and flailing her arms at her "Amethyst come on! Everyone knows we're together, just hold my hand!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes "That ain't even the point P. I'm done talking about."

Pearl pouted and crossed her arms, she was hurt by Amethysts lack of affection, she was more open when they were alone but when in public she knew Amethyst wanted to keep her reputation as the "bad girl" but Pearl knew she was caring when it came down to it. She couldn't do anything about it now as she saw Garnet walking towards them, she would discuss with her girlfriend later but for now she really wanted some breakfast. Pearl gave the red gem a frantic wave as they met just outside the front doors of the diner. The group went in the room and scanned the eatery for a place to sit, out of the corner of her eye Pearl saw Peridot with Jasper and smiled. She knew she'd be here, she had made a plan from their game night. She motioned a hand to Garnet and Amethyst "Found a seat."

At the table, Jasper was furiously chewing and gnawing down on her steak, making lewd noises with juice dripping down her chin. Peridot's face cringed in disgust "How do you eat a steak for breakfast...?" Peridot mumbled. She picked at her fruit salad occasionally eating a strawberry or blueberry, even though they weren't talking much Peridot enjoyed the silence, for once they weren't bickering at each other. She chose going to breakfast over her usual routine of studying which shouldn't have meant much but it did. Her thoughts were interrupted when a fist slammed the table, jolting both herself and Jasper, she turned to see Amethyst grinning at the orange gem

"Yo! Scooch on down, come on."

Jasper gave a toothy grin back "Now it's a party." she took her plate with her to the end of the booth while Garnet and Amethyst sat next to her and Pearl sat across from them with Peridot. Jasper, Garnet and Amethyst started talking about Arena while Peridot and Pearl were excluded to their own conversation "I never knew you were one to eat out, Peri." Jasper flinched and gave a slight glance at Pearl after she heard her call her by her nickname.

Peridot shrugged "I guess, I can't be detained forever, right?"

Pearl giggled "Your fruit salad looks good, which one is it?"

Pearl held up the menu scanning the discrete lists of meals at the diner, Peridot went behind the menu and helped her. "Do you think this is working?" Peridot whispered.

Pearl nodded and whispered back "Definitely, I'm pretty sure they are both in a frenzy right now." both of the gems smirked. "So I see you had the nerves to ask her" Pearl said.

Peridot shook her head "She asked me before I-" before she could say anything else she interrupted by Amethyst "Hey nerds!" she was frowning and had her arms crossed "You gonna order or what?"

Their usual waitress, Topaz, had been waiting at the side of the table, she already had gotten Garnet and Amethysts order. Pearl looked around nervously then back to blue gem "O-oh sorry Topaz, just the usual." Topaz nodded "Just making sure." before heading back to the counter.

Pearl glared at Amethyst "Rude." Amethyst shot a glare back "Oh sorry, did I intrude on your 'study session.'" she emphasized the last part with air quotes.

Pearl scoffed "I wouldn't have to have all these study sessions if you'd pay attention to me!" she grabbed her keys and stormed out of the diner.

Amethyst sulked and tried to hide her face as much as possible, she was squeezed between the orange and red gem so there wasn't much escape. The rest of the group was taken aback by the argument as they looked at each other in discomfort, except Jasper. Peridot went back to messing with her fruit salad now that the only person she could actually talk to was gone and Jasper just chuckled while messing with her phone.

Garnet adjusted her glasses as she broke the silence "Yikes."

**After breakfast**

Jasper and Peridot were now heading back to their apartment, Peridot was texting Pearl to make sure she was alright. She looked up to Jasper to who had been staring at the green gem, for who knows how long, the brute instantly looked away and put her hands behind her head.

Peridot rubbed her arm nervously "Um...thanks for breakfast?" she didn't mean for it to come out as a question but for some reason she felt nervous.

"No probs' "Jasper replied nonchalantly. As the silence settled in again Jasper took the opportunity to reassure herself "So we're still on for tonight, right?"

Peridot's throat instantly became dry, she felt like she was being asked all over again, that was in fact happening. She regained little composure and spoke hastily "Correct, I've got classes until 1700." she rushed towards campus forgetting about her papers at the apartment, she wanted to get away from Jasper as quickly as possible.

Jasper arched an eyebrow and mumbled to herself "1700...?"

Peridot heaved a sigh of relief as she settled down in her spot for Planet Studies, a class would help ease her nerves, even if the class didn't start for another twenty minutes. She took out the notes on her hologram and began studying, she heard the door click open but didn't pay attention until a gem sat next to her. She scowled under her breath, she hated being interrupted. She shot a quick glance to see it was Jasper. "J-Jasper..?"

The orange beast grinned "Sup."

Peridot was dumbfounded but eventually found the words "Why did you follow me? Don't tell me you're taking this class..."

Jasper chuckled "You were the one that recommended it, remember? I was just gonna get a nap in but now that I see you're here…" she started walking her fingers up Peridot's thigh.

Peridot grunted and battered her hand away "Please, refrain yourself."

"Damn, you're no fun." Jasper slouched back in her seat and blew some hair out of her face.

Peridot sneered "Are you seriously taking this class?"

Jasper nodded as she picked at her teeth with her fingernails "What's the big deal, green?"

Peridot honestly didn't know how she felt about Jasper being in her class. The beastly gem was indeed an annoyance sometimes but she felt comfortable around her nonetheless. Maybe it was just the fact that Jasper was taking the class that surprised her the most, beside the matter that she recommended it she remembered how Jasper always complained about classes in general. She was only ever interested in Arena and Field Studies.

"_Did she take the class just because I'm in it?"_ She puffed her cheeks as she started to fluster at the thought.

Before she could respond to Jasper another resounding click came from the door, Jasper grunted as she saw it was Pearl. The pale gem came to sit down on the other side of Peridot and tried to plant her face into the desk but her nose was too big. She let out an exasperated sigh and rested her cheeks on both of her hands. Silence ensued throughout the room.

"She loves you, you know that right?" Peridot stated bluntly as she continued scanning through her notes. "I'm not a sap for emotions, but even I can see that. Jealousy is just an insecurity."

Pearl and Jasper looked at the green gem puzzled by her knowledge of such information. She tensed up as she eyed between both of them "What? I've been researching…"

* * *

**Date night coming up!**


	6. Date Night

**Oh man long time no see. This is the best version out of like five for the date night.**

**It's rusty but oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

After class the three gems parted ways, Jasper went to Arena, Pearl to Meditation and Peridot to Coding. Peridot needed the alone time to gather her thoughts about the night to be. In the back of her mind she felt Jasper just asked her out of self-pity, how could a savage like her ever be cunning? There was no way. Peridot let out a sigh, frustrated at the thought that it was all fault, she had something for Jasper, some type of connection. She didn't know how to put it in words or didn't want to at least.

**5 o'clock**

"Why is this so fucking hard...?" Peridot was mumbling as she phased on and off numerous outfits. "It shouldn't be this hard" She texted Pearl hoping for some reassurance but hasn't heard from her since planet studies ended. Peridot wasn't sure she was going to go through with this anyway. She found it hard to be around Jasper already, if anything this date was going to test her capabilities. She grinned a bit at the thought_ "Just like a mission."_ even though Pearl told her not to think about it like one, it was the only way she could and would get through the night. The gem settled with a short flowing dark green dress that flaunted her shoulders, she finished the look by phasing on a more modern and stylish pair of glasses. The green gem looked herself in the mirror "Is this even fashion…?" she muttered to herself.

Jasper arrived at the grand plaza a few miles from the campus and sat herself at a table. She decided to go casual for the date, a leather jacket over a blouse that was tucked into her jeans along with some leather ankle boots. She impatiently tapped her callous fingers on the crystal table listing the activities in her head just to be sure "_Dinner, that stupid video game store she goes to all the time, then I'm home free."_ She abruptly stopped her thoughts forgetting she lived with the frail gem, there wasn't going to be any way out of it if she embarrassed herself tonight.

**7 o'clock.**

Jasper groaned as she planted her face into the table. "_How could I let a nerd stand me up_?" She got up to start walking to the apartment, she stuffed her hands in her pocket and grumbled, ignoring the slight ache in her chest. She looked down kicking a few rocks, she saw the green gems abstract hair in the corner of her eye and flinched but ignored the gem and bumped into her without a word.

"Jasper"

Jasper stopped and turned around to wanting to yell at her in a fit of rage but couldn't as she saw the gem battered and weak. The glasses that silhouetted her face were now gone, replaced with a bruised and scratched left cheek but her the rest of her seemed fine. Jasper knew she'd heal up quick but couldn't help but wonder "What the hell happened to you!" the orange gem rushed over to inspect her more.

Peridot shrugged "Nothing. Come on, let's go" she stated calmly and grabbed Jaspers hand to lead her to one of the many restaurants of the plaza, she didn't want her to cancel on the date. They sat down in silence as Peridot calmly phased on a new pair of glasses to look at the menu.

Jasper scanned the green gems face, the bruise and scratches had healed but she could see the strain in her face "What the hell happened, who did that to you?"

"Irrelevant."

Jasper's rage started fueling "If you don't tell me I'm leaving" she growled through her teeth.

Peridot winced at her remark "Go ahead." If anything Peridot felt like she deserved it for showing up late, she had only herself to blame. If Pearl hadn't texted her back last minute she might not have come at all.

Jasper clenched her teeth, she let out deep breaths "Can you just tell me-" she paused and tried not to sound too sympathetic "Please."

Peridot frowned "Can I just tell you later? I'm stressed enough about tonight, I don't need you beating on me too"

Jasper glared at her but she was right, she could get answers later even though she hated how she made it sound. Jaspers scowl turned into solace as she eyed her date "You look good."

Peridot lifted the menu up to hide her face "You too." she managed to stutter out.

Throughout the rest of the night the two gems surprisingly enjoyed each other's company. The two had an exceptionally long dinner because of Jasper's will to eat a mass of desserts. Afterwards Jasper bought Peridot a game at her renowned store, unfortunately it was outdated but Peridot didn't mind. Jasper said she'd play but they both knew it wasn't likely. They didn't bicker like they usually did which was probably for the best, instead Jasper somehow got a rare laugh out of Peridot when she joked about the way the green gem told time.

"You should admit it, you like having me in the class." Jasper gave a smug grin.

Peridot rolled her eyes as she rattled the keys in the lock to the apartment "By my standards you're quite possibly the most annoying person to have around….sometimes."

Jasper chuckled "I'll take that as a compliment." she strolled into the dorm and slumped onto the couch "You should join Arena though."

Peridot threw the keys on the counter and sighed "You're fully aware I am not a good combatant." she walked into the kitchen to grab some grapes, she wasn't fully satisfied by the restaurant's low quality food, she made note to stay away from it next time.

She went back to sit with the brute who was now flipping through channels

"You should at least come watch my matches."

Peridot shrugged "Maybe." she popped a few grapes in her mouth, she was oddly comfortable

"As much as I'd love to watch whatever this scrutiny is" she gestured her fingers towards the TV "I have some studying to do." She laid the bowl of grapes in Jaspers lap and headed to her quarters "Help yourself."

Jasper blew some hair out of her face "It's only ten green, let loose." she grabbed her roommate by the arm and pulled her back to the couch.

Peridot huffed "Jasper, seriously! I have too many classes to study for, I can't humor you all night. The date already pushed back my schedule."

"Then why'd you go?" she gave a cheeky grin.

Peridot's face flushed she hadn't really thought of the reason till now.

"I-I don't even know truthfully." of course she knew by now, but she'd never admit it to Jasper. She found herself inclined to be around the gem for obvious reasons she didn't want to think about "Now if you'll excuse me."

Jasper grabbed her by the arm again and whined "Come on, let's play that game I bought."

Peridot scoffed "Are you implying a match? You should know that your chances of winning are absurd"

Jasper shrugged "So?"

Peridot pursed her lips, contemplating the challenge "Fine." she put up one of her robotic fingers "But if I win you help me study today and tomorrow and I'm assured you know what time I wake up."

Jasper grunted as she threw her head back on the couch in misery "What do I win?"

Peridot shrugged "Your choice."

"Awesome."

Once everything was set up Peridot got comfortable on one side of the couch, she needed to be focused if she was going to beat the hunk of rock. She unnerved when she realized the striped gem wasn't experienced in gaming, her fingers were far too big to pull of any type of combos. Peridot gave her roommate a smug grin and turned on the console.

Not even a minute into the game Jasper was already having trouble. "What the hell are these things?"

"Guns."

"What do I do?"

"Shoot."

After thirty minutes of sparring with consecutive grenades and shots being fired the match ends, Peridot jumps from the couch and teased Jasper "Loser." dragging it out for a better victory. .As soon as she did Jasper snapped her controller in half. "Jasper!" she hit the brute on at the arm "Just because you suck doesn't mean you have to break my things!" Peridot shouted and started cleaning up the pieces "You're buying me a new one, clod. I'm tired of fixing them."

Jasper lazily blew hair out of her face "Whatever, let's get this over with." she got up and stretched before snatching Peridot by the waist and carrying under her arm to her room. Peridot lost control of all the pieces and sighed, she was used to Jasper picking her up like this. She did it all the time back Elemental, forcing her to come watch her practice fighting or finding a spot to do homework.

Jasper threw Peridot on the bed and phased on her usual get up to bed, hair up in a ponytail with a sports bra and shorts. Peridot tried to ignore the chiseled abs as she glanced around the room, this was the first time she could get a good look at it. It was exceptionally clean to Peridot given Jaspers taste, the only things that littered the floors were some enormous dumbbells, a few wrappers, and stains that she chose not to question. Peridot glanced at the desk that housed Jaspers computer displaying a green screen with random assortment of codes, Peridot looked at it in disgust.

Jasper followed her glance to the computer and chuckled "It's been like that since yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me, why?" Jasper slumped down next to her, hands behind her head and shrugged.

Peridot fumbled over Jasper and off the bed "I have to fix it. Go get my papers so you can quiz me." Jasper grunted as she left and came back with Peridot's organized folder.

Jasper quizzed Peridot on planet studies and various other subjects while she mindlessly worked on the computer, after countless reboots and scans she was finally able to get into the system. "Jasper! Where the hell are all your firewalls? Ugh, I don't have time for this!" She took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose "Just, don't mess with it, I'll finish it after classes tomorrow."

Peridot wasn't in the mood for anything at this point, she had been so concentrated on the computer that she had gotten a majority of the questions wrong from the study session, even the date added to her frustration, she had hoped to make a good impression but the night didn't go quite like she had planned. Ever since she became roommates with the Jasper everything planned never went right, it's only the second day in and she loses concentration at the sight of her. She looked over to her roommate who was now playing with her phone, she sighed as she phased on her pajamas "Goodnight." she stated in a groggy voice before turning to head out the door.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on there, P." Jasper jumped up from the bed and walked over to Peridot, blocking her escape route. Despite her ample fingers she gently grasped her chin bringing her face to face "You going to tell me why you were so late?" she didn't bother asking, Jasper wanted answers.

Peridot let out a hefty sigh she didn't want to explain everything, the night had drained her emotionally and physically but Jasper deserved to know the truth, she might as well get it over with. So she did just that. Peridot leaned upward bringing Jasper into a longing kiss, roaming the soft luscious lips. Jasper returned the kiss hungrily, she could taste the sweetness of the grapes from earlier making it hard to desist. Peridot pushed away before getting ahead of herself, she gave Jasper a half-lidded stare, trying her best to stay awake "One I fell while walking to the plaza, two, I'm still figuring us out and three you can let go of me now." she rubbed her eyes and yawned as Jasper let go of her chin "Why did you even ask me out?" at this point Peridot wanted to get everything out there, she hoped the kiss had implied what she meant. As calm as she looked her mind was in a frenzy.

To her surprise Jasper didn't hesitate "Because your cool, P. For as smart as you are, you're pretty slow at this stuff though." she tussled Peridot's hair and chuckled "And one hell of a kisser."

Peridot puffed her cheeks and turned to hide the dark blush that rushed to her face. She couldn't get over the fact that she was compelling to anyone, let alone Jasper. Beside the fact she was more relieved than ever from the news, even if it was vague it was still something. She batted Jaspers hands away and crossed her arms avoiding her gaze "Well, that's acceptable, I guess." she didn't know what else to say at this point, she was just satisfied that Jasper wasn't mad at her. She grunted as she thought the best scenario would be to apologize "Sorry" she mumbled softly, in a sense she hated losing.

Jasper leaned down and poked her nose "Yeah you better be, I won't let you off so easy next time." her voice was rugged but Peridot could tell she wasn't serious

Peridot walked away and yawned again "Whatever loser, goodnight."


	7. Your Cool

This turned out pretty long but I don't really care cause it was fun to write. Enjoy and thanks for reviews guys keep them coming!

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound of Peridot's pen against her desk resonated throughout the empty apartment, she had no classes this morning, allowing her to catch up on her studies while Jasper was out. She turned on her music for the first time in a while, she never had music on when Jasper was home due to past experiences. It ensued motivation, a feeling she rarely got to encounter. Three hours had passed before she locked away her papers and stood in triumph, she had gotten everything planned done, putting her ahead of her schedule. Early enough to make some breakfast before heading to classes, still debating if she should go to Jasper's match later in the day. Jasper made her do everything and this was the first time in a while she could finally make a decision for herself without being forced. As she made her way to the kitchen she cringed at the sight of her roommate's phone, crushed and distorted yet again on the kitchen counter.

* * *

"So, what did you say?" Garnet asked bluntly as she swung at Jasper, connecting with her stomach. Jasper grunted and flew a few feet from the impact. She got one knee as she looked up at the gem in frustration, Amethyst and Pearl chuckled in the background. The four gems were paired up in Arena for warm up before matches and were now at each other's throats with constant attacks, or at least Jasper and Garnet were.

Jasper heaved herself up with a slight snicker "I told her she was cool" she immediately charged at Garnet with full force, summoning her weapon and landing a strike on Garnets left shoulder and pinning her to the ground. In the same instance Garnet leveraged the beast up with her legs and landed a punch to the jawline sending the brute back again.

Amethyst had been in a fit of laughter "Dude, that's worse than how I told Pearl!" Pearl nodded "She gave me a bouquet of dead crystalline buds."

Jasper landed at the ground with a loud thud, Garnet brushed herself off and walked over to lend a helping hand. Jasper predictably rejected the offer and got up blowing hair out of her face, she looked back to Amethyst "How'd you even get that prissy, know it all?"

Pearl scoffed and turned her head, nose high "I'm right here, you know. Glad to know you can be straightforward to anyone but Peridot." Jasper scowled at the remark.

Amethyst stared wide eyed at Pearl then back to Jasper "Ho! You just got told!" she started laughing uncontrollably. After she composed herself she added to the teasing "I've got charm, baby. Something you don't have OJ."

Jasper rolled her eyes "Tch charm, who needs that when you've got the gun show." She flexed off her muscles and calves sporting a bunch of different poses. Garnet interrupted their standoff "So are you two dating?"

Jasper shrugged she hadn't really thought about it or didn't' want to think about it. Just the sight of the green gem alone she can't derive any type of feelings or words to express and her mind just goes blank and it frustrates her enough.

Garnet saw the annoyed expression Jasper was giving "What?"

Jasper shook her head vigorously and growled "Man I don't even know what."

Pearl tried to encourage her "Do you like her?" Jasper shot her another piercing glare, Amethyst took notice and started laughing again "Why are you so mad, OJ?"

Garnet crossed her arms "Being single too much for you?" In an instant she was face to face with the beast as she summoned her gauntlets holding back Jasper's shoulders who had instantaneously charged at her with a spinning dash, her weapon only inches away from her shades. Garnet smirked "Why can't you just admit it?" she ducked and let go, causing Jasper to dash forward and spinning sporadically across the room till she skidded to a stop on the other side.

Mrs. Quartz voice serenaded through the arena "We will beginning the matches shortly! Everyone please get in the designated arrangements and wait for further instructions."

The four gems headed to their assigned area, Jasper was still fueling with rage as she chose to sit a few seats down. After preparations were made the first match for the singles bracket was called "Topaz versus Spinel!"

Amethyst got all giddy and cheered on the gem "You got this, T!" Jasper roared "Kick some ass!" Garnet gave a subtle thumbs up while Pearl nodded in approval. The turquoise gem turned to the commotion and giggled giving a thumbs up back as she made her way to the center. The two gems bowed before summoning their weapons, Topaz's gem on her chest glowed silhouetting a mace that was too big for size and Spinel's wrists glowed summoning dual daggers. At the sound of the alarm the two gems dashed at each other with abrupt speed as their weapons danced in sparks and clashes.

A few minutes into the fight the warp pad on the far side was activated, many of the classes came in to watch the fights as waves of gems made their way to the seats around the perimeter avoiding the fighting. Peridot ultimately decided to come, in hopes of not getting a lecture when Jasper got home, she had immediately located her friends as she took a quick scan of the seating "Where's Jasper?" Garnet pointed to the left without looking. Peridot rolled her eyes as she saw Jasper walking over to her with a toothy grin "No reason to get so smug, I'm only here on behalf of last night's circumstances. Now you owe me, I'm missing Coding for this vulgarity."

Jasper tousled her hair "Whatever you say, green."

After a few hours of sparring Topaz pinned Spinel finally won the first match. Jasper groaned loudly and tasseled her mane "All that took three hours?! Come on, I'm not gonna make it in today!" Peridot yawned and rubbed her eyes under her glasses, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them "Can I go home yet?" she mumbled.

"Looks like we'll all be going home soon." Garnet stated.

Topaz ran over to the stands and was rewarded with a few high-fives and chants, Amethyst called her over "Yo, T!" she ran over to the group of gems.

"You mind making the next match faster?" Jasper growled in annoyance.

Topaz giggled "Hey don't blame me, Spinel is a piece of work. She's definitely got another chance when the ladder matches start." she cleared her throat as she handed Jasper a slip of paper "She wanted me to give this to you."

"What is it?" Jasper took the little sheet of paper and squinted at the small print "Her number? Again?"

Amethyst chuckled "She still hunting your ass?"

Mrs. Quartz voice sung across the Arena again "Congrats, Topaz! What a beautiful match! Sadly it looks like we've run out of time. We will resume practices for class and be sure to come to the meeting tomorrow morning! Have a good day!"

Topaz turned to the others "That reminds me! Free breakfast if you guys come help set up tomorrow." Amethyst and Jasper beamed and gave each other a high-five.

Garnet nodded for the group "We'll be there."

The mass of students started rushing to the warp pad forming a huge line as it could only fit groups of ten, Jasper towered over the crowd but couldn't pick Peridot out anywhere. She broke off with the other gems, strolling off campus and to her apartment where she saw Peridot fiddling with the lock, she tried her best to be as quiet as possible before she was right behind her roommate "Having trouble?"

Peridot yelped and barely rescued her key card with her fumbling fingers going every which way, she turned to a grinning Jasper "Fuck off."

Jasper chuckled as she got a quick look at the green gem's face "Wow you're a serious klutz." she reached over and brushed the dirt off the other's face.

Peridot tensed up at the warm but sudden contact and slapped the other's hand away "I fell off the warp pad and got trampled a few times. Nothing I'm not used to." her voice was cold.

She turned and opened the door, strolling into the kitchen and quickly snatching something off the counter before heading to her room. She was stopped by none other.

"What's that?"

"Irrelevant."

Jasper quickly became agitated at the word, she knew Peridot only said it when she was mad. Jasper snapped and threw her hands up "Man what's your problem, P!?"

Peridot's eyes narrowed and snapped back "What's my problem? What the hell is your problem?" she got in her face using her free hand to prod the others chest "'Peri do this.' 'Peri do that' Learn some fucking respect you barbaric inconsiderate conniving-"

Jasper was surprised by the sudden outburst "Oh ho man, where this coming from is, is this really coming from the nerd queen of campus? The one who's always quiet and sulking in a damn corner with her video games and computer with no care to the outside world?"

"Yeah, the nerd that helps you with every single thing known to gem-kind!"

"Do you ever wonder why!?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause your fucking cool, P!"

Peridot became agitated at Jasper's lack of words, she said the same thing last night and still didn't even make sense "What does that even mean?!"

Jasper grunted and bent down to Peridot, prodding her nose "You tell me! It's your fucking fault!" she started to ramble "Like you can be so damn cute and feisty with your tech talk and when you explain shit I actually get it but then the next moment you shout at the TV turning into some lunatic loose in the house, like its fucking assertive and hot but like what the hell is a 'casual'!?"

By this time Peridot couldn't even look Jasper in the eyes, the orange gem was barely audible as she mulled over the words. She wasn't' sure Jasper even understood what she was saying but for her it was the final confession she needed. Peridot took a deep breath no longer needing to conceal her thoughts, she had been in full denial only to repress the abrupt feelings she started having for her roommate. For some reason she was drawn to the beast, even if she was arrogant and conceited, she saw sides of Jasper no one else got to see and for some reason it made her feel empowered.

Jasper finally finished her muted dialogue and bluntly stated "So we gonna go out or what?"

Peridot eyes widened she knew she should have saw it coming sooner or later "Are there any rules I should be familiar with?" she questioned. Her face flushed entirely when Jasper started laughing maniacally, so much so that she staggered and had to clench her stomach as if she needed to breath.

Peridot just glared as she held out her hand "Here." she handed a newly revised phone she had accustomed personally for Jasper. "The interface is bigger for easier typing and your apps should run a lot smoother. You hadn't updated it in a year, go figure." she started fidgeting with her fingers avoiding the others gaze.

"A-all your data and contacts were saved."

Jasper started messing with the new device and snorted already knowing what was going through Peridot's mind "You jealous, P?"

"You're one to talk." Peridot huffed and crossed her arms

"Getting riled up again I see." she bent down pinching Peridot's cheek "You'll learn in time."

"Brute." Peridot winced as she tried to break away from the tight grip "Jasper, come on!"

She sighed with relief as she felt the tension release and rubbed at the sore skin, before she could do anything else Jasper pulled her in by the waist. She sighed and glared up at the cheekiest grin she'd ever seen, she shouldn't have expected anything else.

Jasper chuckled and leaned in "Cheer up, Dot. Your mine now." she she licked her lips before meeting Peridot's for a hungry kiss. Peridot's face heated up as she became lost in the unexpected soft lips, she shuddered as she felt Jasper run her thumb on her gem. Her mind was swirling never had Jasper been so gentle and alluring. As their lips parted Peridot used the opportunity to push away letting the color in her face return to normal. She looked away as Jasper still had her in a lock "I still have classes." she mumbled after finally connecting with reality.

Jasper groaned,she leveraged Peridot onto her left shoulder cause Peridot arms to flail every which way as she tried to balance herself. Jasper smirked "You'll probably trip on your way. I've got this."

Peridot rolled her eyes and just went with it. For once Jasper was probably right and she hated to admit it.


	8. Reunions

"Alright lets go." Amethyst mumbled as she locked the door, she laced her hand with Pearls and started walking. Ever since Pearl's outburst Amethyst has been careful to be more open and willing, even with the small things. It wasn't a lot of effort but it was enough to show she cared.

Pearl was surprised by the gesture but moved closer "You don't have to come you know. I could text you when we're done."

"I'm good."

Pearl rolled her eyes "Whatever you say."

The two were the first to arrive at the diner, ready to make preparations for the meeting for Arena but Topaz was nowhere in sight leaving the doors locked. Garnet and Jasper arrived together later on, neither saying a word to the each other or the other two gems. The whole group sat in silence, dazed from early air.

Pearl started her routinely stretches she didn't get to do back at home, her body twisted and lengthened, arching her back and neck in long fluid movements. Amethyst just gawked like she always did, as much as she envied Pearl's flexibility sometimes, it was intriguing. As Pearl reached over to her left side she briefly met Amethyst's gaze and blushed before resuming to the other side, she hated how Amethyst would stare it was intimidating and vulgar but she never says anything.

Topaz was seen running down the block, she skidded to a stop at the front doors "Sorry guys, roommate problems." She hassled with her multiple key cards till she found the match.

Garnet spoke for the first time"You have a roommate?"

"Well I didn't have one until now, she just transferred. Her names Lapis."

Pearl beamed "Oh I didn't know she was back! I wonder what made her transfer." she tampered with her chin at the thought.

"Oh you guys know her?"

Amethyst snorted "You don't? She went to Elemental with us."

Topaz shrugged "I skipped so much, I'm surprised I even remembered you guys." she gave an anxious giggle a little embarrassed at the thought. "Let's get this going!"

Amethyst and Jasper were assigned cleaning tables and Garnet was helping Topaz with the food while Pearl cleaned dishes. Only a few minutes in Jasper's yawn roared across the diner making a few people jump, Pearl nearly dropped the plates she was carrying and Topaz knocked over some trays. Pearl shot a scowl at Jasper before returning to the kitchen to resume the chore.

"So how'd yesterday go, OJ?" Amethyst leaned against a wall as and threw her towel over her shoulder, trying to strike up a conversation to distract her from the task at hand. Pearl overhead and walked over with a plate still in hand as she finished drying the surface, she was just as intrigued by the subject.

Jasper just grumbled and walked away, she lazily started wiping another table down.

Pearl looked to Amethyst "Is she okay?"

Amethyst chuckled "She's not a morning person, P."

Pearl frowned "You're one to talk I have to wake you up at least five times."

"Exactly, I have you."

Pearl became flustered and put a hand to her cheek "O-oh. I guess." Ever since Pearl gave Amethyst her whole monologue on their relationship and where they were headed she realized Amethyst started to be more open, she wasn't expecting such a change nor did she want Amethyst to change. Of course not, she loved her.

_Loved?_ Pearl immediately covered her face with the plate at the thought, her face gradually heating up. They hadn't send it to each other, even after months of dating, and yet there it was already panning in her mind.

Amethyst tried to tug at Pearls arms but they wouldn't budge "You good, P?"

Pearl just nodded, once she turned back to the kitchen Amethyst tabbed her butt. She yelped and turned back around "Amethyst!" she growled when she saw Jasper give Amethyst a high-five.

After tedious work the diner was finally in good shape; food decorated every table with complimentary coffee and tea on behalf of Pearl's request. The group of gems took their seats at one of the booths as the rest of their classmates filled the room, all that they were waiting for now was the instructor herself. No one could wait any longer and dug into the food in hopes that it was still hot. Jasper took it upon herself to chug down everyone's coffee at the table except Garnet's, letting out a huge belch. Amethyst and Topaz chuckled while Garnet peacefully sipped on her coffee.

Pearl cringed her nose "Vile." luckily Jasper hadn't taken a liking to tea. Pearl quickly snatched the mug and held it close to her lips as she deeply inhaled letting the aroma relax her body.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and pushed her mug over to Pearl and propped her elbows on the table "OJ. C'mon tell me." she whined.

Jasper spat out in the middle of chewing "What?"

"You and the nerd."

"Oh yeah, she's mine."

"Oh ho, way to go!"Amethyst gave her a high five.

Pearl sipped on her tea and let out a sigh "About time."

Amethyst perked up "Yo, we should double date!"

Pearl glared "Do I have a say?"

"Nope. You need a night out." Amethyst smiled then looked back to Jasper "Shooters, tomorrow night?"

Jasper beamed for the first time and slammed her hands on the table "Hell yes! I haven't played shooters in forever." She grunted after realizing Peridot wasn't much for sports "I don't even care if Dot doesn't go, I need it."

Soon after, Rose Quartz walked into the diner, giving as many apologies as she could to the students. No one really minded seeing that they were enjoying themselves and were given a complimentary breakfast. The meeting lasted only half an hour after she arrived, she covered the basic rules and regulations of matches, certain circumstances, rankings and asked any questions thrown at her.

"-And again, so sorry for being so late! I hope everyone enjoyed themselves and Topaz, please thank the manager for letting us settle here today." Topaz gave a thumbs up. "Alright, everyone have a nice day!" Rose quickly rushed to the doors, being the first one out of the diner, everyone else took their time hauling their full stomachs along with them.

The group of gems started to make their way back to campus "So who's got what?" Amethyst questioned. The whole group answered together, Topaz and Garnet had Meditation and Pearl and Jasper gave each other a disgusted look when they both said Crystal Anatomy. Amethyst frowned "Am I the only one taking Amalgam?"

The rest of the group eyed each other while Jasper's laugh overpowered the silence. Topaz just shrugged.

Pearl was the first one to speak "You get mad at me when I try to dance with you, so yes you're the only one." she huffed

"I could have" Garnet declared bluntly "But I didn't want to."

Jasper was still laughing "You remembered what happened last time, Puma. So I passed."

Amethyst crossed her arms in frustration "Lame." Amalgam was the only class Amethyst was looking forward to for the semester and now she didn't have anyone to enjoy it with.

Pearl suddenly jolted and started waving frantically, the whole group looked to see Peridot and Lapis walking towards them and waving back. Pearl could tell Peridot was trying her best to keep from smiling, they looked cute.

"Welcome back!" Pearl clasped her hands together in delight as they met at a halfway mark.

Jasper gave a sly grin as she started to walk towards Peridot but stopped when Lapis brought Peridot and Pearl in by the shoulders "The trio is back!" The three started talking among themselves, abandoning the other gems presence.

Amethyst and Jasper shared an irritated glare ,both having the same feeling. Even if Peridot was with Jasper now, Amethyst knew the green gem wouldn't be at all involved in Jasper's activities giving her plenty of reason to hang with Pearl still. She knew Jasper felt the same way. She doesn't even hate Lapis, their good friends, but now that she's in the mix its more time taken away. Lapis wasn't much like Pearl and Peridot either way, yet she hung out with them. Lapis spends most of her time making night roundabouts across neighborhoods tagging walls and houses with graffiti or she'd sneak off world and do who know's what.

"Yo! We're all here, you know." Amethyst rested her hands on her hips not trying to hide her attitude in the slightest "So what made you come back, squirt?"

Lapis chuckled and waved "Chill, Ame. I kind of can't get rid of my bad habits, you know me. I tagged some of the campus walls, was at the wrong place at the wrong time." she shrugged nonchalantly and looked to Jasper "I'm surprised you're here, I thought you'd be kicked out way before me."

Jasper couldn't help but smirk "Look's like you've forgotten the rules. I know how not to get caught, thats why."

Lapis rolled her eyes "Anyway i'm off to Amalgam. See you gu-" she was cut off by a slight embrace by Amethyst who locked elbows and was grinning ear to ear.

"Yes! I needed a partner, leggo."

"Oh, awesome. Long as I'm not paired with some amateur" the two started walking away, laughing at the ordeal,leaving the other gems in a bewilderment. Garnet and Topaz stared at the other gems who had seemed to become petrified

Garnet sighed and shook her head "This is a mess."


	9. Shooters

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, graduating soon so I've been pretty busy with school work. But here's chapter nine!

This chapter is part of my headcanon that Homeworld has sports, hope you like.

* * *

Friday had finally arrived, a nice relaxing weekend to look towards. Peridot didn't hesitate to pass the time up to study or at least that's what she was trying to do.

Pearl and Amethyst had invited themselves in and were rambling about a trip to Earth, it was distracting nonetheless. Jasper who had hibernated in her room hours before had bothered her about something called shooters, she had heard of it before but wasn't fond of sports. Aside all of that most of her mind was mulling over Lapis back on Homeworld and her invitation to a party, though Lapis knew she wasn't that fond of parties either. She had expected Lapis to change in preparation for college but she was pretty much the same, still getting in trouble yet acting so innocent. It was a skill that Peridot undoubtedly admired, she had acted that way ever since they met.

Freshman year of high school Lapis and Peridot had been paired up for Junior Arena, back then it was a mandatory class. Of course Peridot didn't enjoy nor liked fighting and Lapis was pretty strong but got bored pretty easily so they both snuck out of class to do their own thing. Peridot would work on her studies and Lapis would draw and it somehow turned into a daily routine. The first year went by slowly, sitting in silence for months at a time, each having to deal with each others annoying habits; Peridot would click her pen excessively and mumble constantly while Lapis would fall asleep, her heavy breathing not going unnoticed.

Neither had the decency to talk to one another, one because they were probably the most narcissistic gems in the school or they just didn't know what to say. Though by the end of the year it was like they had known each other for more than that, endless disputes over nonsense had turned into actual conversations and they ultimately ended up laughing over everything about anything. The first time they had gotten each other to smile must have felt like an achievement because after that they would hang out even after school. And though Peridot had acquaintances before, she hated to admit that she could call Lapis a friend. Never had she been close with anyone before, it was a tie between an annoying and gratifying experience.

Peridot looked over to Pearl and Amethyst who were deeper in the conversation than she had realized, those two managed to make their way into her quaint inner circle the next year. Pearl had been in her celestial navigations class and was a lot more shy then she was now. One day Pearl had randomly walked up to her asking for help on a project, fidgeting and stuttering like no other. Peridot could swear to this day it was a dare but she put up with it and frankly they had a lot in common. Though Peridot isn't entirely sure how she got with Amethyst, she just tagged along. Peridot rolled her eyes as she met eyes with Jasper who stepped out of her room stuffing her face with snacks, that brute was another story.

Jasper slumped on the couch and crushed everyone along with it, the groans of misery gave her a good laugh "Oh didn't see you guys there." she rolled off the couch and and sat on the floor "We still doing shooters?"

Peridot looked up from her work to see everyone, even Pearl, giving a willing stare. Most likely because she didn't want to go alone. She sighed heavily, not wanting to make this a controversy "This 'shooters' is basically a field simulation. Correct?"

Amethyst shrugged not fully understanding Peridot's definition "I guess."

Peridot tapped her digits on the arm of the couch, contemplating the idea. If she did all these tasks in favor for Jasper, she could get a lot of things in return. Maybe even peace and quiet for once "I'm in." she looked to Jasper for confirmation.

"You're actually going to play?" Jasper eyes widened as she looked at Peridot confused. It was one thing for Peridot to spectate but seeing her in action would be something new.

Peridot huffed "Can't handle a challenge?"

Jasper snarled at her comment "Fine. Nerds versus the studs. How about we make some of the usual?"

"Oh! What type of wagers?" Amethyst was already on board with the bets.

"If me and you win, these two gotta do our work for a whole week." Jasper chuckled and was rewarded with a high five from Amethyst.

Pearl and Peridot met eyes for a few seconds before going into a slight huddle to think of a counter wager. The two had done it many times before, these bets were a regular occurrence but ones as big as these were usually taken seriously. As they broke away Pearl cleared her throat and turned to the other two gems, a slight smile making its way up. She breathed the words effortlessly, the words the other two had heard countless times. It conjugated a groan between the other two gems.

"Not again." Amethyst whined, kicking her feet around like a child.

Jasper had joined in, her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Giving up on the act she let out a heavy sigh and hoisted herself up "We got this Puma."

The group finally arrived at the stadium, a four way grid dome that lit up the night sky and housed over hundreds of game rooms. The arena back at the university was no competition for its size. Most of the rooms were just dark open spaces,the only feasible light were the glowing barriers and pillars along with tunnels that aligned from the floor to the walls to take cover from incoming fire. The stadium is most popular for the game shooters, a typical game played on Homeworld. It's named after the small portable canons that are used, each canon holds three energized bullets randomly generated upon firing that either: freeze, slows, or terminates the enemy gem. The teams can go from eight to even twenty players, once all gems are terminated the game is over.

"Let's get this going! I booked us for a master match cause all the private stadiums were booked so there's gonna be others gems. Just look for each other and don't get eliminated nerds." Amethyst threw shooters at each of the gems as they got suited up for the match

"Hey, you have to admit I rock this." Jasper's mane was now up in a ponytail and she was flexing and modeling trying to showing off her new attire to Peridot. The gems could of course take the hits without being damaged but that didn't stop the stadium from making team uniforms. Jasper was on the opposing team, a fitted black body suit with the white diamond insignia in the middle, it showcased her muscles flawlessly. Peridot looked down to her outfit, a white bodysuit with the blue diamond insignia, she was slim but lucky the outfit could conform to her robotic counterparts.

"Lookin' good, P." both Peridot and Pearl looked in the direction of the voice to see it was Amethyst gawking at Pearl.

Jasper walked over to Peridot and hugged her in by the shoulders "Lookin' even better, green." she frowned when Peridot just scowled and turned away. Jasper shrugged it off and waved behind her as she walked away "Good luck nerds."

Pearl and Peridot went on their side of the stadium to get ready for the match, it was going to be a long one seeing ten to fifteen other gems in the starting area. As the flare set off the two went their separate ways using their own tactics. Pearl was flexible and quick she was able to dodge shots easily but was lousy at landing them. Peridot on the other hand with enough focus was able to hit every gem she could but stuck to barriers instead of running in the open knowing she would trip over her own feet.

Jasper's laugh could be heard bellowing across the other side of the stadium, she was shooting aimlessly and running into open areas looking for a fight. Amethyst was her trusty sidekick picking off anyone trying to flank her partner, she was small and nimble being able to dodge shots and counter quickly.

The match went on for a few hours, it was now half past ten with a plentiful number of gems still remaining. Shots were being fired rapidly from different parts of the stadium and it seemed like everyone was out for a certain individual. Pearl had gotten Amethyst on a whim but her victory was short lived when Jasper got her seconds after. Peridot was now alone in the battle but Jasper was having too much fun taking out other gems to go looking for her.

"Jasper, shut the hell up!"

Jasper grunted as she ran up a wall to dodge an oncoming bullet and ducked behind a barrier "Spinel, stop bitching."

The red gem smirked, her eyes a burgundy color that offset with her white curly hair. She jumped over an incoming shot and landed next to Jasper "Lighten up."

Though Jasper didn't want to admit it Spinel had talent and seeing her dodge that shot made her rethink her game plan for upcoming matches for Arena. She had completely forgotten about training altogether. Her thoughts quickly focused back on the game after a bullet hit the barrier next to her.

"These gems suck." Jasper looked around the corner and shot a few blasts at gem running across the stadium, she laughed when she landed a terminating blow as the gem evaporated out of the stadium.

Spinel rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah. Hey you still owe me dinner."

"How do you figure?" Jasper was barely audible as a bullet whizzed over the barrier causing a loud bang.

"Graduation party, remember?"

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't even there if you know what I mean."

"Come on!" Spinel whined

Before Jasper could respond the two gems jumped apart as a few shots were fired at their feet, Jasper instinctively slung her arm back ,shooting in the direction of the fire and rolled behind a pillar. She snooped around the corner to see Peridot displaying a small but crooked smile

Jasper stepped out of cover and gave her a grin "Has the game finally gotten to ya?"

Peridot eyed between Jasper and Spinel "Perhaps." In an instant Peridot unmercifully shot again.

Jasper was just as fast, simultaneously shooting and causing their bullets to connect. It unleashed a fiery eruption followed by a fume of smoke that hindered their sight.

Peridot tried using the distraction to slip away but without warning another shot was fired through the fumes and caught her. Luckily she only froze for a few seconds, the lingering smoke allowing her to run away. She grumbled as she hurriedly ran into a tunnel "Too close." she wrapped around a few corners having memorized the layout of the tunnel system already.

Spinel came out from her cover "She got away, poor Jas-"

Before Spinel could say anything else she was evaporated out of sight, leaving Jasper a little dumbfounded. Blinking a few times before realizing what was happening Jasper went into defense mode, scouting out the closest barriers and tunnels. Jasper's instincts doubled and her adrenaline peaked, she was getting nervous but excited and sort of...liked it? Seeing Peridot become relentless and tactical, it was something she wanted, well needed to see more of. Trying to get a better advantage she jumped onto a pillar for a better view, though she was clearly exposed it made for easy bait and a quick escape. Like she predicted she heard the click of a canon and jumped high, little did she know her moves were already anticipated and she flashed out of the stadium in an instant.

As Jasper arrived in the lobby Pearl and Amethyst looked at her befuddled before going into a fit of laughter. Amethyst wiped a tear away "Oh man OJ, you're never gonna heard the end of this one."

"She got lucky!" Jasper grumbled as she looked into the stadium to see the green gem emerge from her hiding spot, laughing the hardest that Jasper's ever seen. She could always get her next time, if she could ever convince her to come again.

The group waited in the lobby for the rest of the game,it wasn't uncommon for games to for so long but Peridot was lasting longer than they were expecting. Amethyst and Jasper had stocked up what they could before the snack bar was closed and Pearl was exhausted beyond her limits, slowly nodding off into a deep sleep. When twelve had finally hit the clock with no sign of Peridot the group took refuge on a couch in the lounge, Jasper was on the verge of going into a food coma from the snacks while Pearl and Amethyst were already sound asleep.

A few minutes later Peridot arrived fresh from the stadium, followed by the other gems that had been in the match. They all gave her congratulatory high fives and pats on the back. She was still in uniform and had an exhausted smile on her face as she returned all the gestures. After everyone left she stretched her arms up and yawned before phasing back into her usual attire "That was fun."

"Luck" Jasper mumbled.

Peridot rolled her eyes "Whatever you say, loser. For the second time I might add."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you could fight?"

"It's not that I can't, it's just not a compelling activity to me. Plus I'm not that good."

"We're doing a rematch" was all Jasper could say before heaving herself off the couch. She carried Pearl under her arm while Amethyst instinctively hopped onto her shoulders,falling back to sleep. Even though Peridot was reluctant, Jasper hoisted the gem onto her shoulder.

"Don't act like you don't want the special treatment." Jasper chuckled before leaving the stadium.

Peridot sighed "I'm not " It was one thing for her and Jasper to be alone but seeing Jasper be so comfortable with everyone else just made Peridot that much more jealous and she wasn't ready to admit it like everything else. Plus after tonight she was pretty sure Jasper was just as envious, landing that shot like her life depended on it. Having won the bet, Jasper and Amethyst were obligated to everything and anything Pearl and Peridot would say over the next week.


	10. Redemption Overturned

**Oh man three months later and I finally finish this chapter, so sorry for the wait guys. It's rusty i'll admit i'll go back to it later. Don't worry there's actually a lot more to this story now that I've come up with a better plot and the first few chapters don't have that much value anymore but whatever!**

**hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

The week went by indefinitely for both Jasper and Amethyst, following every single order from Pearl and Peridot wasn't hard but it wasn't entertaining either. Though both agreed that it was better than losing last time, a weekend trip to the Sea Spire which was just a sanctuary filled with boring mosaics, artifacts and gems older beyond time that could go on about their past revelations.

Pearl's tasks were already far predicted by Amethyst, keeping the apartment clean, keeping constant with going to classes, and basically tending to Pearl's unhealthy study habits. Amethyst was always lacking in her work, or so she was told by Pearl that she had the potential yet chose not to do anything with it. This was the only time Pearl was able to help Amethyst, even if it had to be enforced. The only task that bothered Amethyst throughout the week was when Pearl brought her to almost every class, having her carry paperwork and books while she could have been napping.

Unlike Pearl, Peridot didn't ask much of Jasper, implementing only two simple rules in for the whole week. Jasper wasn't allowed to go anywhere near her if she was working and wasn't allowed any interaction unless admitted by Peridot herself.  
Surprisingly, Jasper became compliant with her demands, practically getting ignored for a week took all her willpower and she couldn't help but feel resent after seeing Peridot and Lapis laughing it up in the courtyard one day into the deal. Jasper had even tried to take Peridot out for breakfast again but was rudely declined. She was losing her patience fast and it might have seemed like nothing but Jasper was a lot more needy then she had lead on to be. In the beginning she felt the need to suppress her more instinctive and abrasive behavior to try and show her more appealing side and charms. So far it was working but this bet felt like a complete joke, like punishment and she hated it. The only good that came out of it was letting off steam through some training sessions with Garnet and the others since Arena matches were cutting close to nationals. Peridot even refused to go to those. Of course the small things mattered the most by now, Jasper stole in a few kisses and hugs but they weren't satisfactory enough.

Peridot had even started to realize how much more sentiment and lonely she had become since this whole ordeal with Jasper. She had been going out a lot more since high school, trying something new, and it was something she actually realized she enjoyed. Before she was busy with work, relaying as a tech for some diamond enterprise that she had gotten by chance. And that was on top of school. When she wasn't working she secluded herself at home, and either way Lapis and others had visited everyday so she found no reason to leave. Now,she was adjusting to no job to occupy her thoughts, thinking instead of Jasper who was always leering Now she hates how she misses her presence, anyone's presence.

* * *

Jasper came in ten after twelve on a Friday night, it had been a few weeks since the bet was over but she was still coming back late for classified reasons. Her and Peridot hadn't talked in the past three days and counting. Throwing her gym bag unceremoniously on the kitchen counter, she sulked to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle,she had been too hardheaded to stop working out during her usual session. She chugged it down in a few seconds and sighed with relief as she touched her forehead to kitchen counter. It felt good after working out all day, skipping all her classes which she could easily be failing but she didn't care and she definitely wasn't going to tell Peridot. She wouldn't call herself studious but she was still smart. She groaned at her straining muscles as she trudged through the dark to her room, just as soon as she slumped onto the bed she shot right back up when she was met with a yelp.

Squinting through the dark Jasper whispered harshly "Peridot? What the fuck?" she let out a heavy sigh and rubbed at her eyes.

Peridot was in a mix of shock and embarrassment to be found in such a place. She wasn't even able to answer.

Jasper rolled her eyes at the silence "You gonna move or what?" She said a little jarring. She would have probably been more interested in the reason Peridot was there if it wasn't almost one in the morning and she wasn't on the brink of passing out.

Peridot just grabbed Jasper's arm and urged a small tug hoping she got the message. To her surprise Jasper was hesitant but she jumped in, cuddling up to the green gem. Peridot's smile went unnoticed in the dark as she nuzzled closer. "D-do you still hate me?" She managed to stutter out her first words in three days.

Jasper chuckled, low and raspy, sending chills through Peridot "Maybe."

Peridot looked up to find a pair of golden eyes piercing through the dark which seemed to be burning through her a lot easier than before. She swallowed hard and busied herself with brushing stray hairs out of Jasper's face "Just last week was hectic, you had me doing so much I needed to get stuff done."

"Tch" was all Jasper managed to say as she shot up from the bed and swept the covers off. "You had all the time in the world for Lapis though right?"

Peridot sat up and furrowed her brow, a little taken by the outburst "She was helping me with work, something you won't ever do."

"Because you never fucking ask!" Jasper hissed through her teeth. Though both were right, neither had made efforts to do something for one another. It was something that felt normal since high school, do this, do that, then the process repeated. There weren't any sentimental reasons, no desires to look forward to until now.

Peridot smiled at the realization "Jealous much."

A sudden wave of heat hit Jasper , she opened her mouth wanting to protest, wanting to bite back but couldn't muster up the words. She was too tired to argue let alone think. Growling, she draped the rest of the blanket over herself and receded to the living room couch for the night.

The next morning was in silence as the two gems went through their daily morning routine, neither edging on the other to say a word. Peridot stole glances between eating her breakfast as Jasper was trudging around the apartment gathering her things, her face never succeeding from its sternness. Peridot started to worry when she saw Jasper pack most of her catalogs and laptop in her bag. The silence was unbearable, she was already missing their petty arguments, it was throwing her off.

Even though Jasper wasn't in the bed mood,it was best to tell Peridot the situation. She could feel Peridot's stare searing into the back of her head "Me and Garnet got into the doubles nationals, I'm staying at her place for a while so we can practice. Probably a month tops." Her voice low and grumbly as she rummaged the fridge for snacks and drinks. She finished packing and slung the bag over her shoulder "Not that you would care." she finished before leaving

Peridot scowled, aggravated at Jasper's attitude but more at herself realizing that she pushed her away in the first place. Again she deserved the treatment she had become too self-centered. In the coming weeks she would make up for it, focusing on her work but visiting Jasper whenever possible. She watched Jasper and the rest practice and exercise at the track or Arena but not without her books to study. The first few weeks were...oppressive. Most days Jasper wouldn't even look at Peridot when she came watch, knowing she wouldn't come back the next.

"I don't know what else to do." Peridot sombered on as she talked to her friends about the situation. She had met a few of them for lunch in the cafeteria

"You know what you should do? Bring her like packed lunches, you'll be irresistible." Topaz rambled on about other ideas with a mouth full of food. "You should have seen her at the banquet."

Lapis nodded in agreement "Or strip for her." Peridot just scowled and looked to Garnet for help while Topaz burst out laughing, almost choking on her food.

Garnet just shrugged it off "They're probably right."

As more days went by Peridot kept up the usually regime and even took up Topaz's idea and packed a lunch for Jasper for the rest of the week . As much of a process it was Jasper never ate them, still fooled that this was just some scheme. Anything that involved Peridot being sincere was incredulous to her. After a while Peridot ultimately stopped bringing her books to study and attentively watched the practices, yelling small but encouraging chants. It was way out of her comfort zone and she enjoyed it more than she thought she would, she even left little slips of papers with tips and feedback on her fighting style and techniques in her backpack. As much as Jasper hated the critique her grin got wider as they days went by and her doubts completely dispersed, Peridot's dedication was surreal but she actually pulled through

"Dot"

Peridot jumped and looked up to Jasper who was giving one of her signature grins, she couldn't help but smile herself "Hey."

"We're going to Corals then shooters afterwards for a team get together or whatever."

"Oh, alright. Have fun." Peridot stated as she started to pack up her things, a little strain in her voice

Jasper rolled her eyes and picked up the rest of Peridot's supplies "You're coming. We'll go drop this stuff off at the apartment."

Peridot's heart flipped but she stood composed, nodding in silent agreement.

* * *

"Ugh they need to hurry up, I wanna play." Amethyst groaned.

Pearl rolled her eyes and signed the two in for the match "Peridot texted me like a minute ago, they should be here any second."

Amethyst waved over Garnet "G you've played before right?"

Garnet smiled "Just think of it at as luck that we're not on opposing teams."

"Ah ha...funny, G." Amethyst gave a nervous chuckle and shifted closer to Pearl.

Just when the class thought the two weren't coming the two burst through the door, more enthusiastic than usual. Jasper was glowing a grin planted on her face, even Peridot who seemed to be trying to hide her own smile. The two went up to the counter to sign in, as they did so the whole team glared at them, mystified by the weird entrance. Only a few seconds later some had figured out the dilemma and were trying to down a laugh while the others were heated in the face unable to find words.

Jasper and Peridot looked at each other a little unsettled by the silence. Jasper cleared her throat and chuckled nervously "Uh, what's wrong guys? I know we missed Coral's thing, sorry."

Garnet walked up to Jasper, knowing no one else would. She was the second tallest compared to everyone else, she was up to Jasper's chin aside the hair. "You've got something...there." she gestured a look a little downward.

Jasper gave her a weird look before looking down to find one of Peridot's digits caught between her cleavage. She started laughing not at all embarrassed as she grabbed it to hand to Peridot.

Peridot's face turned a completely different shade, her eyes fuzzing and her glasses glitching into another universe.m After a while her entire body went on complete lockdown, her limbs went rigid, locking together and her glasses were black facade.

The whole group whistled and catcalled before heading into the stadium. Jasper laughed and tried nudging Peridot along but she was completely still. She waved her hands in front of her and nothing so she took it upon herself to carry her to the game lobby.

"I don't think she's coming back for a while" Jasper chuckled as she readied up for the match. She had laid Peridot down on the bench who had yet to reboot and everyone was now drawing on her glasses, courtesy of Pearl who for some reason had her bookbag with her.

"She better come back for the match, starts in a few minutes." Lapis intruded as she stepped into the lobby room.

Jasper glared "Lapis? What're you doing here?"

"Ame invited me." After she was met with silence she laughed "What, scared of a challenge?"

Jasper laughed right back at the empty threat "We're on the same team."

Lapis gave her a hooded glare "Doesn't mean you'll get more gems than me."

"Oh that's how it is then? You're on." Jasper cracked her knuckles and grabbed a shooter.

"Let's speed this up then" Lapis suited up and walked over to Peridot, shooing away the others and leaning down to plant a subtle kiss on her lips. In an instant Peridot's limbs loosened and her glasses lost its tint but the lewd images drawn were more visible. She blinked longingly, trying to gain her vision back before realizing who had kissed her "Let's go Peri, we've been waiting."

Peridot nodded nervously not bothering to look at anyone as she phased into the team attire and a completely new pair of glasses. Lapis stood back up and grabbed a shooter. She grimaced at the awkward silence between everyone "What's the matter with you all?"

Jasper stood a little dumbfounded, holding in every bit of anger and delusion she could as she forced a grin upon herself and shrugged "Think everyone's just antsy to play, come on."


End file.
